Multilingual
by Happy Camper27
Summary: Where Alfred is multilingual and the other nations (except for a select few) don't know it. ItalyxAmerica, implied one-sided LithuaniaxBelarus; brotherly AmeCan. ONE-SHOT! Tanoshinde kudasai! (Warning: nations acting like douches. Don't like, don't read.) Sequel up: Drawings and Paintings
1. Chapter 1

**Multilingual**

Alfred F. Jones, anthropomorphic personification of the United States of America, shook his head as the other personification around him began to insult him in other languages the moment he turned away. Really, was it so difficult to remember that he didn't have an official language?

Matthew Williams, anthropomorphic personification of Canada, tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, his quiet voice going unheard by the other nations. Alfred buried his face in his arms. "Are you actually asking that question?" Matthew winced. "Right. Sorry; stupid question." Matthew sat down across from Alfred hugging Nanuq (known as 'Kumajirou' to the other nations) to his chest. "Anyway, you really should let them know you can understand them. As they think of themselves as the 'oldest', or at least older than us, they should be able to acknowledge the power of words and the impact their bullying has on you,"

Alfred let out a humorless laugh. "Or they'll just increase their bullying. They still think that I personify my freaking government and not the people; they think that I'm rather naïve and foolish because of it. They'll never change their opinion of me unless they're forced, and you know it."

"Ve~ Then force them to change their opinion, _amante_~" Feliciano Vargas, personification of Northern Italy and accepted personification of the entirety of Italy (despite the existence of his brother, Lovino—Feliciano just attended all of the formal stuff), chirped easily as he sat down beside his blond haired lover. Alfred smiled as Feliciano gripped his hand happily. "You know that they'll resist no matter what; they are so stubborn and they won't change their minds easily, _amore_," he stated, and smiled as Feliciano gripped his hand slightly tighter. It always made Feliciano happy to hear Alfred speak Italian.

Matthew looked curiously at Feliciano. "Where's Germany?" Feliciano laughed lightly, the sound like little bells from the Italian. "Oh, Big Brother France, Big Brother Spain, and Prussia are keeping Ludwig busy; they'll be occupied for the rest of lunch break, I'd imagine," his voice was airy, as though he was talking about the weather. Matthew, having been raised by the ever-perverted France, flushed faintly. "Erm, not in _that_ way, I hope," Feliciano giggled. " Ve~ No, they're just messing with him. Not doing…_that_, as you so eloquently put it, Mattie,"

As they were talking, Estonia and Lithuania passed by their table, speaking in Estonian. "Noh, ma mõtlen, et tema inimesed on lihtsalt nii loll! Ei ole nii, et personifikatsioon, kes kehastub kõik inimesed ei saa olla nii rumal, inimesed ta kehastub!" Estonia argued to Lithuania. The kindly personification shook his head, glancing at the table he was passing before straightening slightly. "Ei, Eestis, ma ei usu, et sa päris aru. Hr Alfred on alati olnud väga kangekaelne, ja kohati võib ignoreerida atmosfääri tuba või olukord, kuid ta ei ole kunagi, kunagi, on loll. Enamik rahvaid, kes usuvad, et hr Alfred on loll ei ole kunagi külastanud oma riigis kunagi kohtunud väga meeli, et arenevad iga päev oma riigi, olgu see Idarannikul või West Coast. Nad usuvad ekslikult, et arvasin, et tema rahvas on koosneb ainult väike protsent tema elanikkonna kehastavad stereotüüp, et teised riigid on tema ja tema inimesed. Niisiis, Eesti - ja ma ei ole tõesti kahju seda öelda -, kui te arvate, et hr Alfred on loll, siis on täielik loll, ole tark, kui nii palju öelda."

By the time Lithuania had finished his sharp reprimand, Alfred's eyes were wide with shock. Lithuania smiled at his former employer and current friend as he sat down beside Matthew. "Let it niekada sakė, kad aš niekada atsistojo už jus, p Alfredas," he said calmly as his green eyes sparkled fiercely. "Ačiū, Toris," Alfred said lowly as Feliciano leaned against his side in comfort. "Ve~ let's go eat, _amante_! Mattie and Toris can come too! Maybe even Natalya if she wants!" at the last part, Feliciano looked slyly at Lithuania, who flushed. Alfred grinned; it wasn't his fake, Hollywood grin, but a true, happy grin. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Perfetto! I knew you'd agree with me, _amante_," Feliciano said smugly as he kissed Alfred lightly on the cheek. Alfred smiled back at his Italian lover. "If you knew I'd say yes, why'd you ask in the first place?" he asked teasingly. Feliciano's smirk grew in size. "Cortesia, _amante_. Cortesia! Now, what kinds of restaurants are around here, _amante_?"

Alfred pretended to think. "Well, there _is_ this nice little place a couple blocks from here…come to think of it, it's an Italian restaurant too…" Feliciano giggled. "Well then, let's get going!" Matthew and Lithuania watched as the two were their usual crazy selves. "Hey, Mattie, what's the weather like outside?"

"Horrible." Matthew deadpanned at his absentminded brother. "Ve~ let's go anyway!" Feliciano chirped, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Of course, _amore_. Coming, Mattie, Toris? We can ask Nat on our way out!" Alfred cheerfully called back to his friends. Matthew facepalmed. "_Oui_, we're coming _frère_. Just wait up!"

Alfred looked over his shoulder at them, grinning brightly. "Aw, but where's the fun in that?"

When the quintuplet (Natalya had decided to join them) returned, the other nations had already returned and were looking for them. "Alfred, you git, where were you?!" England snapped at his former colony. "Having lunch," Alfred said easily as he shed his wet military jacket—he had given his (precious) bomber jacket to Feliciano, who was removing it to let it dry.

"Don't mess around Alfred! It's practically impossible to have lunch outside of the building in this weather!" England snarled. France spoke up, smirking into a red rose. "Oh, but _Angleterre_, their jackets support _l'Amérique_ story, _non_?" England whirled around to confront the smirking Frenchman. "Oh shut up, Frog! Like you have any room to say anything! You've been harassing Germany all throughout the lunch break!" Germany broke through England's tirade. "As much as I hate to say it, England, France _does_ have a point. _Amerikas_ jacket, both of them, are soaked, as are _Litauens_ _und Weißrusslands_ jackets. So I am inclined to believe _Amerikas_ story that they ate at a place outside of a restaurant."

"Zhīdào de báichī, tā kěnéng shì màidāngláo, zhīfáng de báichī. Suīrán wǒ zuò de liánmǐn tārén zāoshòu tā de cúnzài," China quietly snorted, but Alfred (and by extension the entire room) still heard him. As the quintuplet (even though Matthew was ignored by the other nations) went to their seats, whispers resounded slowly across the room.

"I jak, całkowicie się zastanawiać, dlaczego Włochy, Toris i Białoruś udał się z tym idiotą? No nie, Włochy, naprawdę, czy Białoruś, bo ona lubi, zupełnie przeraża gówno z mnie, ale dlaczego na ziemi nie Toris jak, iść z tym idiotą? Bo lubię, całkowicie wierzy, że jego głupota jest zaraźliwa do max. Znaczy szczerzy - co?!Najnowsza linia mody jest obecnie i nie byłem tam zobaczyć prototypy! Podobnie jak, co, do diabła!"

"Chomu vy pishly z nym, sestrychka? Ya dumav, ty ne lyubyv hamburhery idiot?"

"Kāpēc jūs iet ar Ameriku, Toris? Es domāju, kāpēc jūs vēlaties būt apmēram tik stulbu cilvēku?"

Even the ever stoic Germany chipped in. "Ich weiß nicht, warum Italien mit Idiot Amerika gehen würde. Aber mit Frankreich, Spanien, und mein Bruder mich abzulenken alle während der Mittagspause, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er weg war, bis es zu spät war... "

But even as the whispers died down, Alfred winced as Matthew elbowed him. "What?" he hissed. "Come on, are you coming?" Matthew asked; his was voice strong despite its low volume. "Huh?" Alfred looked up and around the room. Several people were standing, pretty much all of them putting on their coats. "Ve~ are you coming?" Feliciano asked lightly from where he was slipping on Alfred bomber jacket. "Yeah, are you coming Bastardo?" Lovino, the personification of South Italy and Feliciano's twin brother, asked sharply. "They're right, Alfred-san," Japan said quietly as he slipped on a thicker coat he had brought along because of the horrible weather. "Tak, are you coming brat?" Natalya asked quietly even as she (incredibly) turned away from Russia and Ukraine, her siblings.

"Come on, Mr. Alfred!" Lithuania said lightly, sliding on his jacket as well. "Ja, are you coming with the awesome me?" Prussia said cockily. Matthew was also preparing to leave, slipping on his pale tan coat and goggles.

"Italy! Where do you think you're going?" Germany's shout started a general uproar from the other nations in the meeting room. "Yeah, where do you think you're going?!" "Hey, Looooviiiii~! Where are you going, mi pequeño tomate~!" (At this, Lovino flushed and shouted back at Spain: "Shut up, Tomato Bastard!") "Alfred, you git, where the bloody hell do you think you're going? The meeting is far from over!" "Mon petit Matthieu, où vas'tu?" "Toris! Jak, gdzie, do cholery, dzieje? Podoba ci się, więc nie może po prostu zostawić mnie z tych idiotów! I jak, całkowicie chce przyjść! Nie zostawiaj mnie, jeśli wyjeżdżasz! To jest jak, więc nie to, co przyjaciele zrobić!"

Lithuania rolled his eyes as he zipped up his coat. "Feliks, tiesiog šypsnys ir padengia ją. Jūs esate apsistoję. Aš ruošiuosi." Poland looked heavily betrayed. "But Tooooriiis~!" Lithuania's face looked stern. "No, Feliks." Poland pouted. "Like, fine," Lithuania nodded in satisfaction as he turned and headed for the door to the hallway that lead to the front door, and from there, to wherever the group wanted to go. As soon as all of them (Japan, Prussia, Feliciano, Lovino, Natalya, Lithuania, and Matthew) were standing just outside the door, Alfred smiled quietly as he slid on his military jacket. "And just where do you think you're going, you git?" England asked sharply. Alfred smiled innocently at him. "With my friends, of course!"

England's face darkened. "And what makes you think that you're leaving at all?" Alfred smile took a sharp edge. "I'm leaving because I want to, England. And none of you, not any single one, are going to stop me. And you know what? Right now, you could all go and rot in hell itself and I wouldn't care. Not one. Single. Bit."

By now, Alfred was just about to grab the door and close it. Seemingly thinking of something, Alfred turned back to the absolutely speechless room full of usually incredibly noisy nations. "Oh, and newsflash, idiots. I can understand you. _No matter what language you use_. Ciao!"

With that, he shut the door, turning to his waiting friends. "So, whadaya want to do?"

**/End.\**

**Italian translations:**

**Amante—means 'lover' **

**Amore—male form of 'love' (as in the noun 'love', not the verb. Like a petname)**

**Perfetto—means 'Perfect' **

"**Cortesia, amante. Cortesia!"—"Courtesy, lover. Courtesy!"**

**Bastardo—Bastard**

**Estonian translations:**

**As they were talking, Estonia and Lithuania passed by their table, speaking in Estonian. "Noh, ma mõtlen, et tema inimesed on lihtsalt nii loll! Ei ole nii, et personifikatsioon, kes kehastub kõik inimesed ei saa olla nii rumal, inimesed ta kehastub!" Estonia argued to Lithuania. The kindly personification shook his head, glancing at the table he was passing before straightening slightly. "Ei, Eestis, ma ei usu, et sa päris aru. Hr Alfred on alati olnud väga kangekaelne, ja kohati võib ignoreerida atmosfääri tuba või olukord, kuid ta ei ole kunagi, kunagi, on loll. Enamik rahvaid, kes usuvad, et hr Alfred on loll ei ole kunagi külastanud oma riigis kunagi kohtunud väga meeli, et arenevad iga päev oma riigi, olgu see Idarannikul või West Coast. Nad usuvad ekslikult, et arvasin, et tema rahvas on koosneb ainult väike protsent tema elanikkonna kehastavad stereotüüp, et teised riigid on tema ja tema inimesed. Niisiis, Eesti - ja ma ei ole tõesti kahju seda öelda -, kui te arvate, et hr Alfred on loll, siis on täielik loll, ole tark, kui nii palju öelda."**

**As they were talking, Estonia and Lithuania passed by their table, speaking in Estonia. "Well, I mean, his people are just so stupid! There's no way that a personification, who personifies all of the people, couldn't be as stupid as the people he personifies!" Estonia argued to Lithuania. The kindly personification shook his head, glancing at the table he was passing before straightening slightly. "No, Estonia, I don't think you quite get it. Mr. Alfred has always been very stubborn, and at times may ignore the atmosphere of the room or situation, but he has never, ever, been stupid. Most of the nations who believe that Mr. Alfred is stupid have never visited his country, never met the great minds that are developing every day in his country, be it on the East Coast or the West Coast. They believe, mistakenly, in the thought that his people are made up solely of the tiny percentage of his population that embody the stereotype that other countries have of him and his people. So, Estonia-and I'm not really sorry to say this-if you believe that Mr. Alfred is stupid, you are a complete fool; not smart, as so many say." **

**Lithuanian translations:**

"**Let it niekada sak****ė****, kad aš niekada atsistojo u****ž**** jus, p Alfredas,"—"Let it never be said that I never stood up for you, Mr. Alfred,"**

"**A****č****i****ū****, Toris,"—"Thank you, Toris,"**

"**Feliks, tiesiog šypsnys ir padengia j****ą****. J****ū****s esate apsistoj****ę****. Aš ruošiuosi."—"Feliks, just grin and bear it. You're staying. I'm going."**

**German translations:  
Amerikas—America's**

**Litauens und Weißrusslands—Lithuania's and Belarus's**

"**Ich weiß nicht, warum Italien mit Idiot Amerika gehen würde. Aber mit Frankreich, Spanien, und mein Bruder mich abzulenken alle während der Mittagspause, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er weg war, bis es zu spät war... "—"I don't know why Italy would go with idiot America. ****But with France, Spain, and my brother distracting me all throughout lunch break, I didn't even realize he was gone until it was too late..."**

**Chinese translation:**

"**Zh****ī****dào de báich****ī****, t****ā**** k****ě****néng shì màid****ā****ngláo, zh****ī****fáng de báich****ī****. Su****ī****rán w****ǒ**** zuò de liánm****ǐ****n t****ā****rén z****ā****oshòu t****ā**** de cúnzài,"—"Knowing the idiot, it was probably McDonalds, the fat idiot. Though I do pity the others for having to suffer his presence."**

**Polish translations:**

"**I jak, ca****ł****kowicie si****ę**** zastanawia****ć****, dlaczego W****ł****ochy, Toris i Bia****ł****oru****ś**** uda****ł**** si****ę**** z tym idiot****ą****? No nie, W****ł****ochy, naprawd****ę****, czy Bia****ł****oru****ś****, bo ona lubi, zupe****ł****nie przera****ż****a gówno z mnie, ale dlaczego na ziemi nie Toris jak, i****ść**** z tym idiot****ą****? Bo lubi****ę****, ca****ł****kowicie wierzy, ****ż****e jego g****ł****upota jest zara****ź****liwa do max. Znaczy szczerzy - co?!Najnowsza linia mody jest obecnie i nie by****ł****em tam zobaczy****ć**** prototypy! Podobnie jak, co, do diab****ł****a!"—"** **I like, totally wonder why Italy, Toris, and Belarus went with that idiot? Well, not Italy, really, or Belarus, 'cause she like, totally scares the shit out of me, but why on earth did Toris like, go with that idiot? Because, I like, totally believe that his stupidity is contagious to the max. I mean honest-what?! The newest fashion line is out and I wasn't there to see the prototypes?! Like, what the hell!"**

"**Toris! Jak, gdzie, do cholery, dzieje? Podoba ci si****ę****, wi****ę****c nie mo****ż****e po prostu zostawi****ć**** mnie z tych idiotów! I jak, ca****ł****kowicie chce przyj****ść****! Nie zostawiaj mnie, je****ś****li wyje****ż****d****ż****asz! To jest jak, wi****ę****c nie to, co przyjaciele zrobi****ć****!"—"** **Toris! Like, where the hell are you going? You like, so cannot just leave me with these idiots! I like, totally want to come! Don't leave me behind if you're leaving! That is like, so not what friends do!"**

**Ukrainian translation:**

"**Chomu vy pishly z nym, sestrychka? Ya dumav, ty ne lyubyv hamburhery idiot?"—"Why did you go with him, little sister? I though you didn't like the hamburger idiot?"**

**Latvian translation:**

"**K****ā****p****ē****c j****ū****s iet ar Ameriku, Toris? Es dom****ā****ju, k****ā****p****ē****c j****ū****s v****ē****laties b****ū****t apm****ē****ram tik stulbu cilv****ē****ku?"—"Why did you go with America, Toris? I mean, why would you want to be around such a stupid person?"**

**Belarusian translations:**

"**Tak,"—"Yes,"**

"**Brat,"—"Brother,"**

**Spanish translation:**

"**Mi pequeño tomate~!"—"My little tomato~!"**

**Right…so, this was intended to be one of those 'multilingual and bullied Alfred' One-shots, but instead it turned out like that with more ItalyxAmerica fluff along with a familial sort of fluff between Matthew, Lithuania, Belarus, Japan, Prussia, and America. It just sort of wrote itself. And yes, I do ship ItalyxAmerica (in that order. I like my pasta on top and my hamburgers on the bottom). I can't help it! They're so **_**kawaii!**_

**Also, everything was translated using Google translate except for the Italian for 'lover' (amante) and 'love' (amore). I translated those using an English/Italian Vocab dictionary that I got from Savers. **

**Ja ne, Minna-san! **

**~Happy Camper27**


	2. Announcement and Omake

**No, unfortunately, this is not an update to 'Multilingual' of the story kind. Instead, this is to announce that Multilingual's semi-sequel 'Drawings and Paintings' is up. Since Fanfiction doesn't allow only Author's Note chapters, included is a mini one-shot/omake about Italy and America's daily life with each other.**

"Ve~ can we have pasta?"

Alfred blinked curiously at his lover as he watched him paint. "But we just ate, _amore_," he stated. "Ve~ so?" Feliciano's voice was calm. Alfred blinked before shrugging. "Okay, we probably won't be able to eat a lot though," Alfred said, acquiescing to Feliciano's wishes. "Ve~ that's alright! I can go ahead and invite _fratello_ over, and he'll eat a lot of the pasta too! Besides, I want to make the pasta from scratch," Feliciano beamed at his blonde love. "Haha! Alright then, I can invite Gilbert and Mattie too! I know they like pasta, and I'm pretty sure they have nothing going on tonight,"

"Ve~ and Toris too! We haven't seen him in a while," Feliciano chirped (both he and Alfred ignored the fact that they had seen the Lithuanian last week). "Let's not forget Keeks and Nat, right? Hey, if you can go ahead and start calling them once you're done painting, I'll get started with the pasta," Alfred said brightly, and Feliciano agreed easily.

By the time late afternoon rolled around, they were all enjoying themselves; Alfred was happy, and so was Feliciano. They were surrounded by friends and family, and both being rather social, they wouldn't have it any other way.

**/End.\**


End file.
